Usuario discusión:Kanohi Zatth
Hi Kanohi Zatth -- we are excited to have Bionicle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz BZP? Vos sos el miembro de BZP Kanohi Zatth? --Aricthior 01:01 27 abr 2008 (UTC) Si, si lo soy. hola ayudare en lo que pueda PD: tambien este es mi user en bzp Toa tahu warrior of time Borrar Artículos ¿Un usuario puede borrar paginas? Si es así, me puede enviar un mensaje que diga como hacerlo.--Toa Donko 23:33 12 jul 2008 (UTC) Me parece que un usuario no puede borrararticulos, creo que solo yo puedo. Si se necesita borrar articulos por favor poner los nombres aqui. Yo me encargare del resto. Artículos para borrar Estos son artículos no canon o no tienen participacion en la historia de BIONICLE y que deben ser borrados: *Toa de sombras-Hecho *Kanohi Ignika-Hecho *Bionicle glatorian 2009-Bloqueado *Forum:Index-Hecho *Sekarn *Gako --Toa Donko 00:09 15 ago 2008 (UTC) Esta Imagen es de un set en si de Dekar, y ademas es JPG, seria mejor una CGI * --The Visitor 15:22 27 ago 2008 (UTC) Creo que Bionicle glatorian 2009 no debe ser borrado debe quedarse ahí hasta que salga la info del 2009 --El Señor Artificial He dejado la pagina, pero esta bloqueada, asi que nadie la puede cambiar. Y creo que deberia bloquear las pag. de usuario y la portada para que solo los usuarios los cambien El señor anrtificial 00:27 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Plantillas Disculpa pero necesitamos plantillas de organizaciones/grupos como toa mata toa nuva, toa inika, orden de mata nui, etc-, tambien de matoran y otros tipos como rahi, yo no se hacerlas pero si habria ayudaria a la pagina a verse mejor. Toa tahu warrior of time Plantillas: * Hermandad de Makuta * Av-Matoran * Matoran de Sombras * Bohrok Problemas He tenido unos problemas con mis "acciones" de Usuario y no se si a otros Usuarios les pasa lo mismo: No me aparecen los consejos al editor, y en la widget principal (en esa donde se buscan artículos y que simpre esta, mientras los editores anónimos la tienen) no obtengo acceso a ella(por ejmplo, donde dice comunidad, no tengo acceso a donde dice Usuarios destacados,etc). Tampoco tengo acceso a mi colocador de Widgets y a las cositas (esos cuadrados arriba del editor) que enlasan y todo lo demás. Yo entonces te pregunto: ¿me podrías ayudar a arreglar esto? -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/[[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']] Le tienes que dar donde dice ¿ya eres un miembro? Log in. El Señor artificial Gracias Señor artificial ahora tengo acceso. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/[[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']] Por nada Toa Donko --El Señor artificial Logo del Wiki Yo pienso que hay que elegir un nuevo logo para el Wiki como uno de Mistika o Phantoka algo así--El Señor Artificial creo que es una idea interesante. lo voy a pensar. Es mejor que elijamos esl logo para cuando Greg afirme que los glatorian son reales porque si ponemos uno de Mistika o Phantoka, cuando salgan los glatorian el logo sera algo anticuado El señor anrtificial 15:51 25 oct 2008 (UTC) es una buena forma de pensar sobre eso. ¿Por cierto me puedes cambiarme el nombre el señor anrtificial a El Señor Artificial? El señor anrtificial 22:17 26 oct 2008 (UTC)